Blame It On The Alcohol and Waltzing
by ZombiesGoRawrr
Summary: Prompt number 4 for day number 4 of Carmilla week. Enjoy :)


**Day 4 Prompt 4 for creampuff week!**

**I'm not going to lie, I'm quite proud of myself for keeping up each day :) *pats self on the back***

**Disclaimer:****I don't own Carmilla and I wrote this while listening to the Into The Woods soundtrack.**

* * *

><p>It was the waltzing you think, that made you really fall hard for her.<p>

In that moment where she looked at you, that mischievous glint in her eye, before taking your hand and standing you both up, facing each other with the most genuine smile you'd ever seen on her face and what you assume was a goofy grin on yours.

When she spoke her voice was even smoother than usual and more alluring than you could have imagined (and you'd imagined a lot). She twirled you around before pulling you close, your chests pressed together, so close that you could smell the perfume she wore along with something sweet that you assumed was just her.

You pulled apart soon after and since Perry was in your bed Carmilla gave you hers, she curled up on the floor and you couldn't help but think there would have been space for both of you in her bed. You didn't say anything though, you didn't want to push her, and you knew that she liked you but after tying her up and starving her you thought it best to go slow with this.

Once you realised how much you really liked her you started to become less oblivious to the little things she did around you. The smiles that no one else got to see because they were reserved for you, little touches when she walked past you or handed you something, when she made you hot chocolate because she was "in the kitchen getting blood anyway creampuff."

All of these things made you fall a little more each time they happened.

But then looking at her made you feel sick, she'd traded Kirsch for you. He was innocent, he didn't deserve this and she told you why, told you she couldn't let them take you and you could tell that she had the best intensions when she did it but in that moment you didn't even want to look at her.

So you told her to go… to run and hide… and she left like you told her to. You could have sworn you saw her eyes shining with unshed tears but you didn't want to break the tough exterior you were putting on.

When you were in the pit fighting the dean you thought you'd never have the chance to make things right with her. You were fighting against an army of vampires and not fairing too well when the Zeta's and the Summer Society burst in, led by Danny of course, and suddenly you were out numbering them. Maybe you'd be able to reconcile with Carmilla after all, all you had to do was not die.

The light began to spread, you could barely see because of the intense brightness. You felt like the light was drawing you in and could only just make out the others gradually moving towards it.

This was it, the end for you, you could tell you shouldn't be moving so close to the edge of the seemingly bottomless pit the light came from, but you couldn't stop yourself.

You thought of your dad, getting a phone call letting him know you'd died trying to save people, you know he'd be torn between being proud of your bravery and feeling guilty that he might not of taught you to protect yourself well enough.

At this point you were just waiting for the fall when a giant black cat grabbed you by the scruff of the neck and pulled you back from the edge. Before all of this you might have been scared but you were more relieved than anything. Then the cat began to morph into a human and soon enough Carmilla was stood in front of you.

She had the sword of Hastur in her hand and she smiled sadly at you and told you she was "really getting tired of all the heroic vampire crap" before heading towards the light. You wanted to call out to her to come back to you but she had already hit her mother with the hilt of the sword and sent her into the light, before leaping in herself and driving the blade through the it.

You won. But you felt like you lost.

The next time you saw her Perry had burst through your dorm room door telling you not to freak out before Danny came in cradling Carmilla. She placed Carmilla down onto your bed, she looked paler than usual and you knew keeping the soy milk container of blood was a good idea.

When she drank the blood from the carton you could feel your heart beating so fast with hope that you're sure it could have burst from your chest at any second.

When she sat up and looked around you knew everything was going to be alright, it might take time but you would get there, you were sure of it. You threw yourself around her and hugged her so close that if she'd been human you might have hurt her.

You heard the door close signalling that Perry and Danny had left you to your privacy.

You started rambling, it's what you do, lucky for you Carmilla finds it more endearing than annoying, or at least you hope she does because she kissed you to shut you up. You kiss a few more times, loving the feeling her lips warm and soft against yours but most of all you can feel her breath letting you know that she's really there. She's breathing and alive and right there with you, and there is no way in hell or Hogwarts that you're going to tell her to run again.

Later that night, once she'd had her fill of blood and showered to make herself more comfortable, you sit on the floor, your backs against her bed sipping from a bottle of ridiculously expensive champagne she had.

You'd considered not telling her yet for fear of overwhelming her, she did essentially die not long ago and after all you only kissed for the first time a few hours prior.

But sat on your shared dorm room floor, the curtains wide open so the stars could be seen, liquid courage coursing through your blood and the object of your affections arm wrapped around your waist, you ditched the idea of slow.

You turned to look her straight in the eyes, wanting to watch her face when you told her you loved her and even though slightly surprised that she admitted it so freely, you weren't as shocked as you'd imagined you'd be when she said it back.

You blame what happened all around on the dean, the missing girls, Carmilla's tortured past, the rumbling that you could still feel every so often.

But this moment, this perfect moment, you blamed on waltzing, on the broody vampire you love more than anything, on seduction eyes and alcohol and you wouldn't change it for anything.

Because why would you, when her lips are back against yours and she smiles as she kisses you.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed that!<strong>

**Or at least didn't feel like you wasted your time.**

**Feel free to review :)**

**And as always until next time, Have a good one!**


End file.
